1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing reactor for heterogeneous fluids using high-speed ejecting, and more particularly, to a mixing reactor for heterogeneous fluids, in which two or more fluids are effectively collided with each other to enhance mixing uniformity, reduce side reactions, and thus improve a reaction yield and a reaction speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sparger or a disperser has been used in a reactor such as a continuous stirred reactor to mix or react heterogeneous fluids.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mixing reactor 100 for mixing heterogeneous fluids. The mixing reactor 100 is designed to react a first fluid directly ejected through a through-hole 121 of a nozzle 120 provided in a reaction vessel 110 with a second fluid supplied into the reaction vessel 110. However, the reactants may be non-uniformly mixed according to the position of the nozzle 120, the number of through-holes 121, the ejecting speed of the first fluid, or the like, and thus unnecessary side reactions may be generated. Further, in a case in which a by-product from a side reaction is a solid material or a highly viscous liquid material, the by-product may be attached onto the sides, the bottom, or the top of the reactor, and thus performance of the reactor may be degraded. Also, the costs for cleaning the attached by-product are increased, and since the operation of the reactor needs to be stopped for the cleaning process, production efficiency may be deteriorated.
A measure has been proposed wherein the temperature of the reactor is limited to a range of about 70 to 80° C. to suppress side reactions between the reactants and the products. However, in this case, the effects of reducing the side reactions are not great, and a reverse effect may be generated in which reaction yield may be lowered or reaction rate may be considerably reduced.
Therefore, there is an increased demand for a mixing reactor for heterogeneous fluids which enhances the mixing uniformity, the reaction rate, and the production yield, and which may be simply maintained and easily reused.